The Perfect Day
by mikiritenshi
Summary: Squall and Rinoa goes out together for a day in Windhill, and a very surprising thing happens. Please R & R!!


The Perfect Day

The Perfect Day

Author Notes:

I do not own blah blah blah and yada yada yada

Don't flame meeeeee

Enjoy the story!!!!!R & R!!

~~~~~~~~~

The sun shown brightly in the morning sky, and lit up the sleeping princess's room.Rinoa, still asleep in her bed, ignored the sound of birds chirping outside her window.It was not shortly when Squall, her knight in shining armor, came into her room, and awoken her with a gentle kiss.Her eyes opened and smiled at his handsome face.

He smiled."Just like sleeping beauty, huh?"

Rinoa chuckled.She got up and stretched."Good morning."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead."C'mon, I have a surprise for you.Go get ready, and I'll tell you what it is."

She rolled her eyes and got out of bed."Hey, I can't wait for surprises!! Tell me now, would ya?"she pleaded with her puppy eyes.

That look made Squall melt, but resisted it."Tell you later.Meet me at the entrance."He gave her another kiss on forehead and headed out of her room.

_What's he up to?_ She asked herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~

At the entrance…

Rinoa saw Squall waiting for her.She crept slowly behind him and put her arms around his waist."Hi!! Miss me?" she asked, jokingly.

He smiled."Okay, the surprise is……you and me, out in the countryside in Windhill for the day.Just you and me alone.How's that to you?"

"I'd love it!! That's a great idea.Fresh air, wide open fields, it'll be sooo cool!"

"I rented a cabin for us to stay in.We could settle in there."

They took the Ragnarok and flew it to Windhill.They landed near a cottage.A man was waiting for them.

"Good morning," he greeted."You're Squall, right?"

"Yeah," he replied.

The man smiled. "Have a nice day.Here are the keys to the cottage.Enjoy your stay."The man went to his car and drove off.

They entered the cottage.The interior was beautiful; very comfy.Rinoa was excited.

"Oh wow!!! I love this place!" she exclaimed.She hugged Squall."I love you!!"

He hugged her back.He could feel the warmth against him."Wait right here."

Rinoa was puzzled."Okay."

Squall went outside to the Ragnarok, went inside, and within minutes, came out with a basket.

"What's that for?"she asked.

"A picnic.C'mon, let's go outside."

Setting the basket on the grass, Squall laid out a large sheet to sit on, and got out a bottle of champagne.Rinoa cocked her head one side.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up at her."Rinoa, um….sit down.I need to ask you something."

She sat down.They looked at each other for a minute.

Oh god.She's so beautiful.I don't want to let her go.Oh man, get a grip Squall!!!Okay, okay.Let's practice….Rinoa, will you marry me?Oh god, that is sooo lame.Damn, what if she says no?What am I to do after that?Oh well, here goes nothing.

Rinoa looked at him blankly."Squall, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah.Um…uh……Rinoa…..I love you, and….."_Crap!! Where's the ring??Dammit, it's in the cottage."_Would you excuse me for a sec?"

She raised her eyebrow."Yeah, sure."She smiled.He smiled back.

Squall got up and went to the cottage.Walking to his room, he reached for the ring out of the dresser.He walked outside, and put the ring in his pocket.__

"Hey Squall!! So, what were you gonna ask me?"

"Um…Rinoa, you know I love you very much, and, um….."

She smiled."C'mon Squall, what are you tryin-" she stopped when Squall reached into his pocket.

Squall, with his shaky hands, reached into his pocket and clumsily got out a small blue, velvet box and handed it to Rinoa.She opened it and revealed a princess-cut diamond ring,.

"Rinoa, will you marry me!!?" he blurted out. 

"Oh my god!!YES!! YES! YES!!!" she cried out."Oh Squall, I love you!!!!" She slipped the ring on her finger.

Squall got up and she got up also.She hugged him tightly.He stroked her hair._Rinoa, my love.I'll be yours forever._

She looked up at him."This is the most perfect day!!!"

They inched closer and gradually, their lips met.

So, what do ya think, huh?Was it good?Please don't flame me.R & R……you're reviews are my motivation!!!!! Arigato! 


End file.
